Mi Amado Blue Pegasus
by Kaori Suzuki
Summary: Por culpa de una entrevista, Jenny Realigth recuerda como fueron sus primeros días dentro de su querido gremio. Éste One-Shot participa en el reto: "Mis primeros días en el gremio", del foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos


**Mi Amado Blue _Pegasus._**

 ** _≈O.S≈_**

 **Fairy Tail** es propiedad de **Hiro Mashima.**

Éste **One-shot** participa en el reto **Mis p** **rimeros Días en el Gremio,** del foro **Grandes Juegos Mágicos.**

* * *

 _Mi Amado Blue Pegasus._

Es el año X791, exactamente tres semanas, han transcurrido desde que la competencia de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos y el ataque de los Dragones, ocurrieron. Ya todos los gremios involucrados en dichos sucesos volvían a la normalidad, continuando con su típica vida diaria, y el gremio de Blue Pegasus, no es la excepción.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que los sucesos que involucraron al Rogue Cheney del futuro, son fragmentos de un simple pasado que permanecerán grabados en las mentes de todos los que se vieron envueltos en dichos sucesos; parece ser que hoy, la ruleta del destino ha decidido que pondrá a prueba a los magos liderados por el maestro Bob, o al menos, eso es lo que piensa Jenny Realight.

Ya que la joven maga perteneciente a la familia Realight, fue llamada con urgencia por su maestro Bob para que cancelará la misión de actuación que estaba llevando acabo en la ciudad de Onibus, y regresará cuanto antes al gremio.

La Miss Fiore sabía que no hacía falta ser inteligente para determinar que el: «Cancela la misión que te necesitamos en Blue Pegasus», solo significaba una cosa..., peligro.

Por lo que, temiendo lo peor, ahora regresaba a su amado gremio.

Jenny admitía que estaba asustada porque temía por la seguridad de cada uno de sus compañeros; aunque no por eso, dejaba de confiar en que todo el equipo que en la actualidad conformaba a Blue Pegasus, haría todo lo humanamente posible por salvaguardar el bienestar del gremio.

No cabía duda, Jenny, confiaba plenamente en las habilidades mágicas que cada uno de ellos poseía.

La exuberante rubia respiro tranquila, cuando a lo lejos divisó la imponente y peculiar estructura que formaba el gremio que la vio crecer como maga.

Desde su posición —a más o menos veinte metros de distancia—, todo parecía en orden. No obstante, aún no sé podía confiar, ya que de ante mano sabía que las apariencias pueden ser muy engañosas.

Haciendo un esfuerzo por poder caminar más rápido con las zapatillas de quince centímetros de alto que tuvo la idea de ponerse ese día, se apresuró a llegar a las instalaciones de su gremio y así poder comprobar que todo se encontraba en perfecto estado o al menos, que se encontrará exactamente igual a como lo dejó hace tres días atrás.

—¿Todos se encuentran bien? —preguntó Jenny en cuanto cruzó el umbral de entrada del edificio.

Nadie le contestó, pero a ella no le importo, porque a juzgar por la tranquilidad que se respiraba en el ambiente, pudo asegurar que nada malo había ocurrido. Bueno, nada a excepción de un pequeño tumulto de magos que se hallaban cerca de la barra.

Realight tenía curiosidad por descubrir a que se debía el pequeño alboroto e iba a comprobarlo, cuando de entre la multitud salió un joven de cabellos rubios que vestía una camisa rosa, un pantalón azul y traía consigo una cámara fotográfica junto con una mochila.

—¡Cool! ¡Miss Fiore, volvió! —chilló Jason el reportero de Sorcerer's Weekly , quien al parecer era el culpable de lo sucedido en su gremio— ¿Cómo le ha ido tras su participación en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos? ¿Ha aumentado su fama? ¿La rivalidad con Mirajane continúa?...

El emotivo reportero del Sorcerer's Weekly, bombardeó a Jenny con esas y otras preguntas que debido a la rapidez con las que las decía, la pobre maga no podía responder y cuando Realight pensó que por fin podría contestar la improvisada entrevista, Jason se fue a entrevistar a otro de los magos de Blue Pegasus, dejándola a ella con ganas de tan siquiera poder aclarar que la rivalidad con Mirajane Strauss, continuaba.

Jenny suspiró y se dirigió a la barra para pedir algo de beber. Ella —y todas las personas que habitaban el reino de Fiore— ya conocían lo eufórico que solía ser Jason cuando de una celebridad mágica se refería, por lo cual, no le dio importancia al desplante que tuvo.

—Aquí tienes, Jenny. —anunció el peculiar maestro del gremio, dándole una bebida a la rubia enseguida que llego a la barra.

—Gracias —agradeció Jenny antes de darle un sorbo a la bebida—. Maestro, si nada malo sucedía en el gremio, ¿para qué me mando a llamar? —preguntó curiosa la chica, mientras colocaba el vaso en la barra.

—Porque la revista Sorcerer's Weekly , hará un especial de los gremios que participaron en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos y hoy, es el turno de entrevistar a los integrantes de Blue Pegasus. —informó el maestro Bob.

—Pero no veo por aquí a los Trimens. —Si de una entrevista se trataba, lo recomendable era que Ichiya y su equipo estuvieran presentes, no obstante desde que la rubia entró a la sala principal del gremio, no los había visto por ninguna parte.

—Esos ingratos tardarán un rato en llegar. Quieres —Bob sacó de debajo de la barra una charola que contenía unas galletas y le ofreció. Jenny negó—. Bueno, querida nos vemos. Iré a ofrecer mis galletas a los demás chicos.

Y así, el maestro se fue, dejándola a ella sola en la barra. Jenny sabía que su entrevista seguramente se llevaría acabó más tarde, por tal motivo lo recomendable era entretenerse con alguna cosa.

Realight optó por divertirse observando como el reportero Jason tomaba desprevenidos a sus compañeros. A algunos los asustaba por su peculiar forma de acercarse hasta ellos, por otro lado, los que ya lo conocían, simplemente se limitaban a sonreír nerviosos, pues sabían que primero satisfacía su emoción por estar frente a varios de sus ídolos.

En ese entretenimiento estaba, cuando las puertas del gremio se abrieron de par en par, dejando ver al equipo de los Trimens en componía de su más reciente integrante el exceed Nichiya.

—Tres, dos, uno. —Jenny susurró los segundos que al reportero le tomarían llegar hasta los recién llegados.

—¡Cool! ¡Los Trimens, más uno! —escuchó que canturreo Jason abordando al equipo de Ichiya—. Digame, nueva súper estrella ¿Qué tal le ha ido en sus primeros días en Blue Pegasus? —La rubia intuyó que la pregunta iba dirigida al exceed y la verdad, no quiso comprobar si era cierta su teoría; pues en ella surgió melancolía al recordar como fueron sus primeros días una vez que ingresó a Blue Pegasus.

—Mis primeros días... —Se dijo así misma, recordando aquel primer día en el gremio.

Jenny sabe que el año X976, es un año que permanece grabado a fuego en su memoria. Porque en esa fecha exactamente, fue cuando la rubia se planteó la meta de ingresar a uno de los gremios de magos.

Pero..., ¿a cuál? Si para la señorita Realight, todos los gremios eran buenos y decidirse por uno, venía siendo igual de difícil que escoger con que persona deseas compartir el resto de tus días.

Por ello, fue que la joven se vio en la tarea de investigar cada uno de los gremios activos en Fiore, para de ésta forma, poder descartar los gremios que aparentaban ser buenos; porque aunque le costaba trabajo aceptar, descubrió que habían gremios que podrían desaparecer debido al desorden que armaban cuando sus integrantes iban a realizar misiones y eso, no quería que le sucediera a el que sería su segundo hogar.

Por tal, tras descartar a un maestro casi calvo que usaba su magia para escarmentar a sus alumnos y a una maestra que cada vez que se enojaba hacía girar a quien estuviera cerca de ella, decidió en darle una oportunidad a Bob, quien es su actual maestro.

Y no se arrepiente de haberlo hecho.

Sin embargo a pesar de las altas expectativas que tenía de su nuevo hogar, su sueño de un _«buen gremio»_ no se vio cumplido al principio.

Ya que al ser una niña de tan solo diez años de edad, se sentía muy poca cosa rodeada de tantos magos que a simple vista eran hermosos y perfectos.

Para la en ese entonces, pequeña Jenny Realight, todos los días en Blue Pegasus eran igual. Sintiéndose menos, fuera de lugar y opacada frente a las hermosas mujeres de alto nivel mágico como la ex maga celestial, Karen, ¡qué era perfecta! Según Jenny.

Y está segura que de no haber sido por el apoyó de cuatro de sus compañeros, habría dejado el gremio, asemejándose así, a una cobarde que no lucha por lo que le apasiona.

Si mal no recuerda, su destino se sello a los cinco días de que ella ingresó a Blue Pegasus, en esa fecha, iba a renunciar. Por ello, ese día se dispuso a buscar a su maestro para darle a conocer su decisión.

Buscó por varias partes del edificio y el maestro Bob no aparecía.

Así que sin más remedio, Jenny se ánimo a preguntar por su paradero a un pequeño grupo de chicos que se hallaban platicando en una de las mesas de la sala principal. A algunos de ellos los conocía de nombre y sabía que conformaban un equipo nuevo, ¿cómo era que se hacían llamar?... ¿los mujeriegos? Bueno el nombre de su equipo, no le importaba a la joven rubia, porque en cuanto diera a conocer su decisión se deslindaría de todo lo que involucrara a Blue Pegasus.

A simple vista, tres de los chicos le daban la impresión de rondar su edad, por el contrario el más bajito y de cabello naranja, parecía ser el más viejo, aún así los cuatro se veían sociables; sin embargo en los pocos días que llevaba en el gremio, no había cruzado palabra alguna con ninguno.

—¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto al maestro? —Les preguntó sin rodeos, interrumpiendo la conversación que ellos mantenían.

—Aún no ha venido, men. —Le respondió el de cabello naranja y que según ella, parecía ser el de mayor edad.

—Una señorita no debe buscar. —opinó otro de los jóvenes. Él era moreno y según había escuchado se llamaba Ren.

—Mejor esperelo aquí, my lady. —sugirió Eve el rubio de menor tamaño, mientras se levantaba de su asiento para que la pequeña Jenny se sentará.

Jenny trató de negarse, pero los cuatro chicos asiendo uso de su galantería, prácticamente la obligaron a quedarse con ellos. Lo que provocó que la maga que controla el Make Over, estuviera segura de que el título de mujeriegos, iba acorde con ellos.

—Señorita, mejor diganos ¿por qué razón busca al maestro? —cuestionó Hibiki, el último chico del grupo de amigos que hasta el momento se mantenía al margen.

La rubia Realight, se sentía nerviosa por las miradas expectantes de sus compañeros, ¿cómo lo tomarían? ¿se enojarían? o ¿simplemente la ignorarían? Esas dudas cruzaban por su cabeza.

—B-bueno, lo que sucede es que... —A Jenny le costaba decir lo que tenía pensado. Después de todo, su decisión venia siendo propia de una cobarde—, dejaré el gremio. —aceptó, escondiendo su mirada azulada debajo del flequillo de su cabello para esperar la reacción de los otros.

—¡No! —señalaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo. Ella levantó la mirada, ¿acaso escuchó bien?

—Porque una señorita tan linda como tú, solo puede pertenecer a Blue Pegasus. —corearon, Eve, Ren y Hibiki al unísono.

—Exacto, men —concordó el mayor, tomándole la mano—. El perfume de una mujer tan linda solo pertenece a nuestro gremio. —señaló, sacando una flor de su saco.

—Cierto. —musitaron los otros tres.

—Pero... —Jenny trató de debatir. Ella sabía que sus argumentos no eran válidos y probablemente solo se trataban de una dulce mentira o es qué acaso no veían que no encajaba en ese lugar.

—Nada de peros —La hizo callar Ren—. Ya eres parte de las bellezas de Blue Pegasus.

—Eres nuestra compañera. —informó Eve.

—Y no te dejaremos ir —indicó Hibiki, sacando también una flor del saco negro que portaba—. Como muestra de bienvenida, te daré ésta flor de parte del recién formando equipo de Los Trimens.

Hibiki le colocó la flor en el cabello rubio de ella y sonrió satisfecho.

—Perfecta. —murmuró en cuanto término con su labor.

—Entonces, usted señorita no nos abandonará, ¿verdad? —cuestionó Eve para estar seguro que su nueva compañera no se iría.

Jenny asintió sonrojada. Después de un detalle tan lindo por parte del recién formado equipo de los Trimens ¿cómo podría abandonarlos?

¡Sería ridículo!

Por ello Realight estaba y estará siempre agradecida con los Trimens porque sin querer le había levantado el ánimo diciéndole hermosa y porque gracias a ellos, siguió creciendo al lado de su familia de Blue Pegasus.

—Hola, hermosa. —saludó su actual novio, Hibiki. Llegando hasta donde Jenny se encontraba en la barra.

Ella parpadeó confusa, tras haber sido despertada de su ensoñación.

—Hola. —Se limitó a responder la maga sonriendole con dulzura al chico del pasado.

—Amor te ves extraña —aseguró Hibiki—. Ah, ya sé lo que te falta —indicó, sacando una de sus típicas flores de alguno de los bolsillos de su saco y posteriormente la colocó en el cabello de ella—. Perfecta.

La maga sonrió, ya que gracias a la primera flor que Hibiki le dio, tomó la manía de usarlas como un accesorio más para resaltar su belleza y por estar preocupada ese día, se le olvido ponerse una.

—Sabes, hermosa. La pregunta que Jason le hizo a Michiya me recordó a ti —volvió a hablar el chico, mientras tomaba de la mano a su novia Jenny para depositar un beso en ella—. Y me alegra que en aquel entonces no te fueras, sino en este momento no tendría una linda novia.

—A mi también me alegra no haber abandonado el gremio. —aseguró ella mirándolo a los ojos.

Y era verdad que no se arrepentía de nada, ¿cómo hacerlo? si gracias a Blue Pegasus, logró convertirse en Miss Fiore, encontró grandes amigos, un maestro genial, una rival y sobretodo, descubrió el amor.

En otras palabras, en su actual gremio, se encontraban todas las cosas valiosas para Jenny Realight y por nada del mundo, cambiaría la elección que tomó seleccionando a su amado Blue Pegasus como su segundo hogar y por el cual, estaba dispuesta a dar lo mejor de sí misma para poder portar con orgullo en su brazo izquierdo la insignia del gremio que la hizo lo que es en la actualidad.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Espero no haberme salido del «personaje», ya que es la primera vez que escribo sobre Jenny Realigth y la verdad, al no tener tanta participación en F.T resultó un poco complicado.

Por cierto, tengo mis dudas sobre el año x791, así que si estoy mal, no me enojo si me corrigen.


End file.
